L'amour n'a pas d'âge
by LexiBell's33
Summary: L'amour à différente forme, elle peut naître à n'importe quel moment et sous n'importe quelle forme. Amitié ou véritable amour ? Évidence ou pas ? Nos héros ont la réponse les concernant.


**Bonsoir**

 **Comme je n'ai pas pus poster dimanche soir,**

 **je vous offre donc ce petit OS.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite.**

* * *

POV Edward

 **De nos jours**

 **\- Coucou bébé ! Tu fais coucou à papa ? Regarde Papa. Coucou Carlie.**

Désespérément j'essayais d'attirer l'attention de ma fille pour pouvoir la filmer et avoir un sourire le jour de son premier anniversaire. Mais non, têtu comme une mule, comme sa mère, Carlie trouvait plus marrant de se cacher les yeux. Abandonnant mon plan je laissais tomber mon téléphone et comme par miracle elle enleva ses mains de son visage pour me faire un grand sourire. Immédiatement je dégainai mon portable mais elle remit ses mains devant ses yeux tout en éclatant de rire. Je souris, rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et allai prendre ma fille à bout de bras au dessus de ma tête.

 **\- T'es une chipie ! Tu le sais ça hein ? Une coquine !**

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Oui ! La coquine à papa ! Ma chipie d'amour !**

Je la pris alors contre moi pour lui faire un tas de bisous ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Elle se tordait de rire dans mes bras jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. M'écartant d'elle pour la laisser respirer je regardai avec fascination ses joues rouges, son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants. Elle me rappelait sa mère, en fait Carlie était le portrait craché de ma femme au même âge.

 **\- Bon allez princesse. On va aller s'habiller avant que tes papi et mamies arrivent... et les autres aussi.**

 **\- Mimi, pipi !**

 **\- Mamie et Papi ! Ils vont être content si tu les appels pipi...**

 **\- Ton ?**

 **\- Tonton sera là aussi. Tout le monde. C'est pour ton anniversaire. Tu as 1 an aujourd'hui. I an papa il te prenait dans ses bras pour la première foi...**

 **\- Après que maman ait passé 23h à avoir mal et à passer de complications en complications !**

Bella venait d'arriver dans le salon ou nous étions. Elle était encore en pyjama, short et débardeur. Mes yeux prirent tout leur temps pour observer ses jambes nues, ils s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine et j'imaginais parfaitement ses adorables seins sous ce débardeur lâche qui n'étaient pas retenus par un soutient gorge. Merde... je bandai comme un fou. Cette femme était la tentation incarnée.

 **\- On n'a pas le temps Edward.**

Je levai les yeux vers elle et me perdit dans son regard. Elle savait ce à quoi je pensais et rien qu'à voir ses joue rosie et ses cuisses qui se frottaient légèrement l'une contre l'autre, je compris qu'elle avait autant envie que moi. Mais elle avait raison. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Carlie nous ramena sur la planète adultes responsable en poussant un cri et en cachant ses yeux. Bella sourit et s'approcha de nous.

 **\- Tu jouais à cache-cache avec papa ? Je t'ai entendu rigoler... Tu fais un câlin à maman ?**

 **\- Ui !**

Bella prit notre fille contre elle et Carlie serra ses petits bras autour de cou de sa mère. Je ne résistai pas à l'envi de les prendre contre moi pour un câlin à trois. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous séparâmes pour nous préparer à recevoir notre famille et nos amis pour l'anniversaire de notre bébé.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie aujourd'hui...**

Suspendant mon geste pour enfiler mon t-shirt je me tournais vers Bella qui tressait ses cheveux tout en gardant un œil sur Carlie qui jouait avec ses doudous sur notre lit sans se préoccuper de nous. À toute vitesse je voyais défiler dans ma tête divers histoires effrayantes ou dans toutes, Carlie tombait amoureuse et nous quittait. J'étais certain que j'allai en faire des cauchemars cette nuit ! Posément je répondis à ma femme en enfilant enfin ce putain de t-shirt.

 **\- Non.**

J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait répondre. Bella n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Que le match commence !

 **\- Non ?**

Elle me regarda en souriant, je lui tournai le dos et terminai de m'habiller.

 **\- Oui. Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il n'y aura que les enfants de mon frère...**

 **\- Et de Jacob. Elle peut tomber amoureuse du fils de Jacob.**

 **\- Hors de question ! Seth ? C'est un petit con !**

 **\- Edward ! Il a 1 ans ! Ne dis pas ça !**

 **\- Il est pas beau... il tient de son père. Non... pas le fils de Jacob. Je ne suis même pas d'accord pour qu'ils soient là.**

 **\- C'est mon ami...**

 **\- Il a voulut nous faire rompre. Il t'a dragué à mort.**

 **\- Rancunier.**

 **\- J'assume !**

Elle rit avant de venir embrasser ma joue.

 **\- Tout peut arriver chéri. Regarde nous.**

 **\- Je sais ouais.**

Mes yeux se posèrent l'ours en peluche que j'avais eut comme doudou à ma naissance. Le regarder me fit penser à notre histoire.

 **26 ans plus tôt**

POV Externe

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire du petit Edward Cullen. Son premier anniversaire. Edward ne comprenait pas encore ce que cela signifiait. Un anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? En tout cas beaucoup de chose se passait autour de lui. Son papa et sa maman, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen était très heureux. Edward regardait sa maman accrocher des guirlandes avec pleins de couleurs et des formes bizarres. Elles brillaient, c'était beau. Esmée tourna la tête pour regarder son petit bébé. Ce dernier tapait dans ses mains en souriant. Edward aimait très fort sa maman, elle souriait toujours, elle était belle, il était toujours heureux de la voir. Esmée sourit et descendit de la chaise où elle était pour venir voir Edward. Le petit, assis sur son tapis, se mit à sautiller sur ses fesses en tapant des mains plus fort et en poussant des petits cris de joie.

 **\- Comment ça va mon bébé ? Elles te plaisent les guirlandes ? Elles sont belles. Il y a plein de couleurs. C'est écrit Joyeux anniversaire.**

 **\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !**

 **\- Oui mon trésor. C'est ton anniversaire, tu es content ? Tu vas avoir tout tes copains de la crèche.**

 **\- Pin ?**

 **\- Oui, maman et papa leur ont donné des invitations pour qu'ils viennent ici. Il y aura Jacob... Mike... Jessica... Bella...**

 **\- La !**

 **\- Oui Bella. Aller mon amour. Je vais finir de préparer la fête. Tu joues avec tes jouets ?**

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Il est parti chercher le gâteau.**

 **\- Hum !**

Edward était très gourmand. Surtout le chocolat. Esmée sourit et fit un gros bisous à Edward avant de retourner accrocher de jolies choses partout dans la maison. Edward prit alors sa tétine et son doudou dans ses bras, un nounours tout doux marron et il regarda sa maman décorer la maison. C'était beau. Un peu après, Carlisle, le papa d'Edward arriva avec Emmett. Emmett était un peu méchant avec Edward, il l'embêtait toujours. Papa et maman disaient toujours que c'était un drôle de phénomène.

- **Maman c'est nous ! Salut gros bébé !**

Emmett passa à côté d'Edward et lui enleva la tétine de la bouche, ce qui fit pleurer Edward.

 **\- Oh Emmett ! Rends lui sa tétine !**

 **\- Oh lala ! Il est pas drôle !**

Emmett rendit la tétine à Edward qui arrêta de pleurer. Esmée fit un bisou à Emmett et à Carlisle, puis elle prit une grosse boite pour aller dans la cuisine. Pourquoi elle partait avec le gâteau ?

 **\- Salut mon chéri. Tu fais un bisous à papa ? Tu as été sage avec maman ?**

 **\- Hi !**

Son papa le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il sentait bon... mais pas autant que maman. Après un câlin, Carlisle posa Edward sur son tapis de jeu et alla aider maman. Apparemment c'était important de fêter son anniversaire. Tout le monde avait l'air joyeux. Mais Edward était fatigué. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seul.

Quand Edward se réveilla, c'est sa maman qui vint le chercher. Elle changea sa couche et elle lui fit plein de bisous qui le firent rire. Après elle le mit Edward par terre et il marcha en lui tenant la main. Dans le salon y avait des copains à lui. Mike, Tyler... mais y avait aussi Jacob. Lui c'était pas un copain à Edward. Jacob il était pas gentil... Il y avait aussi Jessica. Edward ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle voulait toujours lui faire des bisous. Mais Edward ne voulait pas.

 **\- Regarde mon bébé. Tous tes copains son là !**

Les mamans des copains souhaitèrent bon anniversaire à Edward. Edward avait un peu peur et se cacha derrière la jambe de sa maman. Sa maman souris et installa Edward avec ses copains.

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Oui mon chéri ?**

 **\- La où ?**

Oui, où est Bella ? Sa maman avait dis que Bella devait être là, mais Edward ne la voyait pas. Il fronça les sourcil en cherchant autour de lui. Il sentait ses yeux piquer comme s'il allait pleurer. Edward aimait beaucoup, Bella. Elle était belle Bella. Sa maman lui faisait toujours des petites couettes de chaque côté de sa tête et Bella avait les yeux comme du chocolat Edward aimait vraiment beaucoup le chocolat.

 **\- Bella chéri ?**

 **\- Hi ! Est où la ?**

 **\- Elle va arriver mon chéri.**

Edward voulait croire sa maman, elle disait toujours la vérité. Esmée se releva et alla parler avec les autres mamans. Comme toujours Jessica voulut faire un bisou à Edward, mais lui ne voulait pas et il partit à quatre pattes mais Jessica le suivit. Comme toujours. Mais heureusement Angela, la copine de Jessica arriva et les filles jouèrent ensemble. Edward joua un peu avec Mike, Tyler et Jacob, même s'il ne voulait pas trop lui prêter ses jouets. Emmett les embêtait, mais il se faisait gronder par Carlisle.

 **\- Edward regarde qui vient d'arriver ? C'est Bella.**

Chouette Bella vient d'arriver. Edward laissa tomber alors ses voitures pour aller voir Bella. Elle portait une petite robe rose avec ses deux petites couettes sur la tête.

 **\- La !**

Edward fit coucou à Bella mais Bella se cacha dans le cou de sa maman. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges. Sa maman rit, comme Esmée.

 **\- Tu fais ta timide ma chérie ? Pardon du retard Esmée, nous rentrons tout juste de Port Angeles voir ma belle mère.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de problème Renée. Tu vas jouer avec Edward Bella ? Je n'avais jamais vu une impatience comme la sienne à cet âge.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? C'est mignon. Allez ma chérie, va jouer avec Edward.**

La maman de Bella la posa sur le sol et Edward vint vers elle en lui tendant la main. Bella sourit et elle prit la main de son ami. Elle aimait bien Edward, il lui donnait toujours son goûter et il la défendait toujours à la crèche. Elle le trouvait beau avec ses cheveux presque orange, mais elle, elle était amoureuse de son papa Charlie. C'était lui le plus beau. Edward était le deuxième plus beau.

Les deux enfants marchèrent jusqu'au jardin sans se lâcher la main, mais Jacob, comme à chaque fois, vint les embêter. Il voulait faire son beau, il voulait être le plus fort. Bella l'aimait bien mais pas plus qu'Edward. Les mamans étaient toutes sur la terrasse en train de parler et de rigoler. Edward regardait alors la maman de Bella donner à sa maman à lui un gros bouquet de fleurs. Ça avait l'air de faire très plaisir à Esmée, alors Edward alla à quatre pattes jusqu'au fleur du jardin ou il arracha une jolie fleur jaune.

 **\- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Non !**

Esmée arriva vite et Edward la regard avec de grand yeux surpris. Esmée avait sa tête de quand elle était fâchée. Il avait fait une bêtise.

 **\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? On n'arrache pas les fleurs Edward !**

 **\- Pou La...**

 **\- Mais on ne fait pas ça !**

Edward regarda alors Bella qui arrivait vers eux. Il retrouva le sourire et il lui tendis la fleur. Esmée poussa un « Oh » attendrissant quand Edward donna la fleur à Bella et que cette dernière la prit en la mettant contre son cœur. Edward retrouva le sourire. Esmée les laissa alors tout seuls et les deux enfants jouèrent que tous les deux.

Après un petit moment, Carlisle vint chercher Edward et Bella pour qu'ils aillent prendre le goûter. Naturellement Edward se mit à côté de Bella et enfin le gâteau au chocolat arriva. Tous les enfants de la table se mirent à crier de joie. Il avait l'air très très bon. À la grande surprise d'Edward, Esmée alluma une bougie sur le gâteau, c'était très beau. Tout le monde chanta alors une jolie chanson et à la fin Esmée prit une photo.

 **\- Tu souffles la bougie Edward ?**

Souffler la bougie ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Edward fronça les sourcils et regarda ses parents sans comprendre. Son papa arriva alors à côté de lui.

 **\- Il faut que tu souffles Edward, comme quand ton repas est chaud. Comme ça...**

Carlisle souffla doucement, ce qui fit bouger la flamme. Edward sourit et souffla à son tour sans arriver à l'éteindre. C'est Emmett qui souffla fort pour l'éteindre.

 **\- Mais !**

Edward se mit à pleurer, Emmett n'avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas sa bougie, ni son gâteau.

- **Oh Emmett... arrête de l'embêter ! Ce n'est rien Edward, on va la rallumer, regarde... et voilà ! Allez souffle.**

Edward arrêta de pleurer et souffla fort cette fois. Mais la bougie ne s'éteignait pas alors Edward se tourna vers son papa.

 **\- Papa...**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

 **\- Hi...**

 **\- Tous les deux alors. À trois. Un... deux... trois !**

Edward souffla sa bougie avec son papa et cette fois-ci elle s'éteignit. Edward, heureux, applaudit en riant.

 **\- Bravo mon grand ! Ta première bougie mon bébé ! Bravo mon cœur !**

Esmée alla embrasser son fils et après plein de photos, elle leur donna à tous un morceau de gâteau. Edward le trouva très bon, tout au chocolat. Pourtant, un des petits invités se mit à pleurer, c'était Bella. Son gâteau était tombé par terre.

- **Oh Bella ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. C'est pas grave. Ne pleure pas ma puce**

Bella était maintenant dans les bras de sa maman. Edward regarda alors son assiette et même s'il aimait beaucoup le gâteau il décida de le donner à Bella. Le petit garçon tendit alors son assiette vers elle. Ce n'est pas Jacob qui l'aurait fait, lui il avait déjà fini son gâteau et il en avait partout sur la figure.

 **\- La !**

La maman de Bella regarda alors Esmée avant de parler à Edward.

 **\- Oh mon chéri, c'est trop gentil, mais garde ton gâteau. On va lui redonner un morceau, il en reste. Mange ton gâteau d'anniversaire.**

Effectivement Esmée était en train de couper un nouveau morceaux pour Bella, mais cette dernière pleurait toujours. Edward n'aimait pas voir Bella pleurer. Sans hésitation il prit alors son doudou et le donna à la petite fille. Bella le regarda les yeux encore plein de larme. Elle fit alors un sourire et prit contre elle le doudou en forme d'ours qu'Edward lui donnait. Il était doux, Bella l'aimait beaucoup. Bien entendu, tout les adultes présents autour de la table trouvèrent ce geste attendrissant et plusieurs photos furent prise.

Après le gâteau, Edward reçut plein de cadeaux. De jolies voitures toutes brillantes, de nouveaux bonhommes pour jouer, des vêtements... mais c'était moins drôle que les jouets. Bella lui avait offert une très jolie voiture de police qui faisait pim-pom. Bella rit en entendant le bruit.

 **\- Papa ça si...**

 **\- Oui chérie, c'est comme la voiture de papa. Peut-être qu'un jour Edward pourra venir voir la voiture de papa ? Non ? Tu aimerais qu'Edward vienne à la maison jouer avec toi ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Et toi Edward, tu aimerais venir ?**

 **\- Euh... hi...**

Edward regarda sa mère, cette dernière lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Edward n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il devait faire, il ne voulait pas quitter son papa et sa maman pour aller vivre chez Bella. C'est la tête pleines d'interrogations qu'il retourna jouer avec ses copains et ses nouveaux jeux.

Quand ses copains commencèrent à partir, il se sentit un peu triste. Il avait aimé jouer avec tout le monde, en plus il avait eut un gâteau au chocolat et des cadeaux. Il avait même réussit à souffler sa première bougie. Ça avait été une bonne journée. Quand ce fut au tour de Bella de partir, Edward se sentit encore plus triste mais la petite fille vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Esmée sourit et parla à la maman de Bella.

 **\- Ils sont trop mignon tous les deux.**

 **\- On va peut être les marier !**

 **\- Je ne serais pas contre, nous serions ravis d'accueillir Bella chez les Cullen.**

 **\- En tout cas, ça serait une belle histoire. Allez ma puce, on rentre voir papa ?**

 **\- Papa ! Oui ! Oui !**

 **\- Tu rends son doudou à Edward avant de partir ?**

Bella qui n'avait pas lâché l'ours en peluche qu'Edward lui avait donner, fit un dernier câlin au doudou et le tendit à Edward, mais ce dernier secoua la tête et décida de lui laisser son doudou. Elle avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup et en plus lui, il en avait d'autre des doudous.

 **\- Pou La !**

 **\- Tu veux donner ton doudou à Bella ?**

 **\- Ui !**

 **\- Mais, si tu lui donne, tu ne l'aura plus pour faire dodo.**

 **\- Pou La !**

Edward était déterminé il voulait que Bella garde son doudou. Bella était contente elle, elle aimait beaucoup ce nouveau doudou et si elle pouvait partir avec, il ne la quitterait plus jamais.

- **Tu es sûr de toi Edward ?**

 **\- Ui !**

Les mamans discutèrent un peu, débattant sur le sujet mais finalement, Bella partie avec sa nouvelle peluche sous le bras. Edward fit alors au revoir à Bella quand cette dernière quitta la maison dans sa voiture. Ce jour là, Edward était trop petit encore pour le savoir, mais il était amoureux de Bella.

 **De nos jours.**

Pov Edward

 **\- Edward ?**

Je revins à la réalité détournai les yeux de l'ours en peluche que j'avais offert à ma femme le jour de mon premier anniversaire. Elle l'avait toujours gardé, il avait été son doudou pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'on passe toutes nos nuits ensemble en faite.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Nous parlions de la situation amoureuse de ta fille.**

 **\- Ouais bah non. Nous c'était différents. Carlie, elle restera longtemps avec ses parents et les frères et sœurs qu'elle aura. Elle n'aura pas son premier baiser à 13 ans, et sa première fois à 15 ans comme ses parents !**

 **\- Tu le regrettes ?**

 **\- Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait avec toi.**

Bella rit et vint m'embrasser. J'entourai sa taille par mes bras et posai mon front sur le sien.

 **\- En quoi ça sera différents ?**

 **\- Nous c'est le véritable amour, nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté.**

 **\- Carlie et nos futurs enfants ne vivront pas éternellement avec nous.**

Cette révélation, aussi vrai soit-elle, me minait le moral. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorai.

 **\- Je n'aime pas y penser, c'est tout. Et surtout pas penser qu'elle pourrait devenir une Black. S'il te plait Bella.**

 **\- Ok. Excuse moi. Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Depuis toujours et à jamais.**

Soulagé par ma confession, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Papa ! Maman !**

Nous regardâmes tous les deux l'ange qu'était notre fille qui était assise au milieu de ses doudous en tendant les bras vers nous.

 **\- Quoi la chipie ? T'es pas d'accord que je fasse un câlin et des bisous à maman ?**

Souriante, Carlie secoua la tête pour faire non. Bella rit et posa ses points sur ses hanches en faisant les gros yeux. Notre fille éclata de rire et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Avec Bella nous allâmes de chaque côte de notre bébé. Elle était cerné, dans une impasse entre ses parents. Je me penchai alors sur ma fille.

 **\- Tu es jalouse alors ? Tu ne veux pas me prêter maman ?**

 **\- Hum... non.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Je suis pas d'accord moi. Je veux faire des câlins et des bisous à maman moi.**

 **\- Non ! Non, non, non, non !**

Bella se mit alors à la chatouiller. Carlie se tordit aussitôt de rire.

 **\- Mais si... c'est pas toi qui choisit mademoiselle la chipie !**

 **\- Si !**

 **\- Non non.**

 **\- Sou maman !**

Bella se pencha alors pour lui faire des tonnes de bisous dans le cou. Je fis pareil et Carlie en pleura de rire en se tordant dans le lit. Nous nous relevâmes pour la laisser respirer, elle nous regarda avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Elle nous tendit alors les bras, je la pris contre moi, la calant sur mon torse et en passant un bras autour des épaules de ma femme.

 **\- Je vous aimes mes petites femmes !**

 **\- Nous aussi on t'aime, mais il faut qu'on aille finir de préparer le repas.**

 **\- Ouais. On y va. Faut que je passe un coup de fil au bureau avant, à propos d'un dossier.**

 **\- Ok. On t'attend en bas. Soyons prêt pour le premier anniversaire de notre fille d'amour chérie de notre cœur !**

 **\- On fera le deuxième quand ?**

Bella se releva en prenant Carlie contre elle. Elle me sourit et sortie de la chambre. Avant ça, elle se retourna.

 **\- Il est déjà là mon amour !**

Me laissant sous le choc de cette annonce, merveilleuse annonce, elle descendit dans le salon en me laissant hurler de joie. J'allais être de nouveau papa !

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Qu'en dite-vous ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi**


End file.
